


Same Difference

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Detective Danvers, F/F, Ficlet, just a little smut, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Alex and Kara are a lot alike. They're also very different. Nothing illustrates those differences more than how they approach intimacy in their relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you even read this, let me warn you that it is NOT good. Lol! I wrote it super fast so I could get it out of my head and move on to other things. So it's rushed and disorganized. That said, at least it's short. 
> 
> Hope it is at least somewhat entertaining.

Alex and Kara were finishing up at the DEO. The day had all but ended. It was dark outside. The people they had been chasing all day were now in glass holding cells. Equipment was put away. Debriefs were finished. Coffee pots were empty. 

Alex came up along side Kara and told her, “Good job today.”

“You, too,” Kara returned with an easy smile at her sister. 

Alex’s features were soft when she said, “We make a good team out there.”

Kara smiled brightly at that, always happy to have a compliment from Alex. “We probably make the best team,” she confirmed. 

“Damn right,” Alex said quickly.

It was true. No two people were more in tune with one another in the field like Alex and Kara. They could be thrown into any situation with no opportunity to plan and they would both know what the other was thinking. With only a look and a nod, they would spring into action. 

It hadn’t come naturally at first. After all, they are so different. Alex is tactical. Her mind assesses things based possible outcomes and perceived unknowns. Kara is emotional. She doesn’t care about variables, she cares about the moment. Alex can be cold when she needs to be. Kara only knows how to be warm. But the longer they were family, the more easily love knit them into something inseparable. 

Alex and Kara were the best team because they had been to hell and back together. They had seen each other through every heartbreak and every failure. They had learned how the other reacted to happiness, to fear, to sadness, and to hope. So when they were in a difficult relational predicament, whether it be James or Eliza, they could walk each other through to the other side. They also knew how the other reacted to physical pain, to confusion, to an impossible task, and to the inevitabilities of battle. So when they were in a fight together they knew what the other would do before they did it. They were two bodies with one mind in the field. 

Despite the ways they were different, Alex and Kara were so much alike. They were passionate and strong. They loved fiercely and hated intensely. They were both compassionate and giving. They would both be willing to give their lives to save the other without a second thought. They both believed that duty was the highest calling, but they would also both make sure their first duty was to each other. 

Alex and Kara were different, but the same. Different DNA. Different parents. Same heart. Same soul. Different paths. Same destination. They were literally from different planets, yet fate brought them together because fate knew that Earth would be better with the Danvers sisters. 

After exchanging a loose hug, the sisters turned to leave the DEO for the night. Alex went downstairs, Kara went up stairs. Alex drove her motorcycle home, Kara flew. 

She flew straight to Cat’s house. It’s where she had been flying to at the end of the day for some time now. She landed softly on the balcony. She reached out for the door knob leading to Cat’s bedroom because she knew it would be open. When she slowly opened the door she saw that Cat was still awake, leaning against the head board and answering emails on her tablet. She looked up to Kara with a small smile, tilting her head to welcome Kara into the bedroom. 

Kara smiled back. Then she took that step. It was that first step over the threshold of Cat’s room. With that step, she was no longer the DEO’s Supergirl, and she was no longer CatCo’s greenest reporter. She was simply Cat’s Kara. As she walked in, Cat set her tablet on the nightstand. Kara made her way farther into the room and took her boots off, neatly setting them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then Cat pulled the blankets back on Kara’s side of the bed. Kara reached inside the collar of her suit, releasing the cape and letting it fall to the floor. 

Kara’s adrenaline was still pulsing through her even though the fight was finished and almost forgotten. But the hormone lingered in her system. Cat saw it in her bright eyes and she knew it would be a memorable night. When Kara crawled close to her, Cat reached her arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a firm kiss that was somehow still soft. 

That was Kara. Soft. It didn’t matter how charged up Kara was. It didn’t matter how hot the fire in her belly was for Cat. It always started soft. Kara kissed her lips and it felt like silk. She kissed her for a long time on the mouth, then on the jaw, the cheekbone, and on her neck. Cat loved it. She melted into it, tilting her head back, wanting more of the soft kisses on her neck. 

Kara came back up to those gorgeous lips and kissed them again. Soon, they were kissing with open mouths and wanting tongues. Cat began tugging at Kara’s suit, pulling it off her while Kara slipped Cat’s clothes from her slender body. 

Kara took her time when she made love to Cat. Cat let her take as long as she wanted. It was heaven. She ran her hands over every inch of skin and followed closely with her lips. Every minute that passed stoked the embers in Cat to flame. Making love with Kara was never a sprint. It lasted forever and every second held purpose. Every touch was full of meaning and every kiss was a promise. It was romantic and emotional. 

And, finally, with every touch of due attention over her perfect body, Cat came in her arms and Kara felt like she owned the world in that moment. Giving Cat everything was the only thing that mattered. Every time Cat climaxed Kara was convinced a star was born somewhere in the universe. It was so beautiful. 

After what had to be hours of loving each other and more than one perfect orgasm, Cat and Kara would curl up as close together as they could get. They would drift to sleep under gentle touches and more soft kisses. 

Across town, things were different for Alex. Of course they were. Because despite how alike Alex and Kara were, so much about them was different. The way they functioned at work might be the same, but the way they functioned in relationships was completely different.

So when Maggie texted for the second time that week asking if she could come over, Alex didn’t bother to ask why. She just sent back ‘okay’. She didn’t bother to ask if Maggie wanted to stay the night this time because she knew she would say no. And Alex was okay with that.

When Maggie walked through the door, there was no pretense with Alex. Just like there was no pretense between Kara and Cat. The second Maggie closed the door, Alex pressed her against it. She let her eyes rake over Maggie’s face while the dark woman gave her a smirk. 

When Kara made love to Cat it was smooth and slow. When Maggie and Alex had sex it was rough and fast. Alex crashed her mouth against Maggie’s. She was met with immediate enthusiasm. They kissed like crazy, open mouthed and hot. Their tongues pushed against each other and the warm desire inside grew quickly. 

Alex and Maggie ripped clothes off and tossed them aside. They pushed and pulled each other toward Alex’s bedroom. It was unceremonious. It was rushed. It was desperate. The moment Maggie’s back hit the mattress, Alex was all over her. There was nothing tender about it. 

They’d been together many times like this. They didn’t call it anything. Mostly because they really didn’t know what it was, and neither of them wanted to force it. What they did know was that they liked it. They liked the raw passion. They didn’t need the romance. They needed to want and be wanted. They needed someone to need them. They hadn’t been able to deny their instant attraction to each other.

Alex kissed her way down Maggie’s body, dragging her tongue and stopping to leave an occasional nip here and there. Maggie never tried to be quiet. She was never shy. Alex didn’t take her time when she pressed against Maggie’s center and Maggie didn’t hesitate to bite down onto Alex’s shoulder when she groaned. 

They came within seconds of each other, moaning and making loud sounds of pleasure. Alex collapsed on top of Maggie and their sweat mingled between their bodies. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and closed her eyes, holding her tight. She hoped that one day they could be more than this. 

The closeness never lasted long. Maggie always had to go. Alex didn’t question her. She understood. And Maggie never pressured her with something more because Maggie knew that she came with baggage and a part of her was terrified that Alex wouldn’t want to deal with it. So Alex simply watched her get dressed and slipped her eyes closed for just a second when Maggie kissed her cheek on her way out, leaving her naked in bed. 

Early the next morning, Kara and Alex were both at the DEO. “Hey, sis,” Alex greeted, looking up from her tablet. 

Kara smiled a little too big when she said a happy, “Hi,” back.

Alex smirked. “How’s Cat this morning?” She could always tell the mornings after Kara had been with Cat. She smiled too much. It was goofy and she couldn’t ever stop doing it until half way through the day. 

Kara tried to subdue the smile when she calmly said, “She’s great.”

Without looking up from the tablet, Alex just hummed, “Mm hmm,” cocking an eyebrow. 

Then Kara lifted her own eyebrow when she asked, “And how’s Maggie?” Kara could always tell the morning after Alex had been with Maggie. She was cockier than usual. 

With her eyes, Alex slowly looked at Kara. A tiny smile came to her lips and she simply said, “Same.”

Kara nodded. Alex went back to the tablet. Alex didn’t ask Kara about sleeping with her boss and Kara didn’t ask about Alex’s booty calls. They knew each other well enough to know the answers to any questions. 

They were alike enough to know each other better than anyone. They were different enough to want different things from their relationships. Kara was fire, Alex was ice. Kara was sweet, Alex was salty. But when the Danvers sisters came together they were stronger than the strongest weld, more solid than the earth’s core itself. No matter what happened in their lives apart from each other, when they together, they were the same.

Just as they were sinking into their own thoughts from the night before, Hank walked in to quickly brief them on a breaking situation. It required a team in the field immediately. Kara and Alex turned toward each other with confident smiles. Shoulder to shoulder they turned to walk out the door and into action.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
